


Dan Vs Popetown (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Dan Vs., Popetown (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Christmas Cookies, Cold Weather, Cookie Cat, Declarations Of Love, Dogs, Drama & Romance, Dyslexia, Elections, Food, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hot Chocolate, Just Add Kittens, Letters to Santa, Love Confessions, Milkshakes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, Popcorn, Popsicles, Skateboarding, Step-parents, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party, True Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: Dan moves to Popetown, and tries to get elected mayor with the help of a funny little pope that acts like a seven year old. Meanwhile, Dan's friends try to get him back.Dan/Chris friendship, Dan/Elise, Chris/EliseThe only Popetown fanfiction you'll probably find anywhere. They only made ten episodes. It was banned from British TV. I heard about it from a friend. They have a Popetown wiki, which is weird because of the small number of episodes that were produced. I'm not gonna go on about it. You guys can go look it at and find out more about the show.Oh, and in this book, the Pope has a name. It's Ben. I think that suits him. So there's some Ben/Chris, and Dan/Ben friendship.





	Dan Vs Popetown (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**April 21, 2014**

 

**187 days until the election**

 

Dan woke up and as he was climbing out of bed, he hit his head on the light...again.

 

"Ow!" he yelled, putting a hand up to stop the lamp from hitting him again. "Dammit, why the hell did I put a light there?"

 

Dan got out of bed and almost tripped over Mr. Mumbles.

 

"Morning, Mr. Mumbles," said Dan with a yawn. "I guess I better feed you."

 

He got out the bag of food and filled Mr. Mumbles' bowl. "Here, Mr. Mumbles. Eat up."

 

Mr. Mumbles ate and then used the litter box.

 

After Dan had gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, and eaten his breakfast, he grabbed a monster mask and put it on. Mr. Mumbles looked a little scared, but Dan said, "Don't worry, Mr. Mumbles, it's just me. It's the monster movie marathon today, and I'm gonna go pick up Chris."

 

**NEU-on or before May 1**


End file.
